Dot HackNew World
by KiteThe5thAlice
Summary: Its a story on cubia the time before he met kite and after the book series "Hack/AI busters" there are some OC but over all R R please


Well I see no cubia so I'll do stories on none used characters (jerks) so this story is on cubia's life growing up with my OCs and his after life when kite beats the crap out of him... I mean how blackrose destroying Kite's bracelet... so enjoy ^w^

Story by: Kite5thAlice

Based on: .Hack/xxxx

* * *

When the world starts, Aura will Appear in our stead but thou seen the Anti-Existence of Aura released from Morganna's wrath to keep Aura from awakening. In the end Morganna failed and now the life of a little boy named Cubia starts...

**The Beginning**

where is Xena she should be here by now! I told her to come to Netslums in the corners of the area, 10 minutes ago. The boy waiting in Netslums, spots a small girl with greenish hair and a bright purple eye that shine like diamonds.

The Purple eyed girl out of breathe quietly says, "sorry I'm late, Moona wouldn't let me go. Cubia please don't be angry." "So, Xena I told you that if I call you, you must come immediately, no matter what!" The boy had yelled at the girl. "Your such a moron, why are you always late you damn clown," Cubia said. "I'm no clown!" Xena screamed. Arguing was their specialties, no mater what it was they always fought.

Xena was a Very sweet girl but she had an odd outfit. It had looked close to a jesters outfit and she had short hair but not to short. she had also covered one eye and at time she would switch the side she would cover and show a different colored eye. she also had horns coming out of her head like trees. cubia had laughed at that many times so she would where a jester hat to match her clothes and she kinda looked childish. Cubia on the other hand had worn a a very skinny and small shirt that had some what of a sweater like design. He too looked childish but strong and pretty hansom. he had messy black vibrant hair and and strong crimson eyes. He had a backpack that had a resemblance to a bag or a sack and he also wore a scarf that hang from his back like wings. His pants was the complete opposite of his shirt. it was big and baggy and had a belt and suspenders hanging down and by the ankle the pants was sort of tide around to keep them from flying. lastley he had regular shoes which is pretty odd with the rest of his fashion.

"Damn if you wear that outfit anyone can mistake you for a clown." Cubia had muttered, but Xena said slowly, "How... how are you holding up... you know... on heralds new AI..." "Ha, she nothing more then another fluke. soon she be trash. Like me!" "thats not true your not trash, well at least not to morganna." Cubia had slapped her flying into the trashed data and he screamed hard and cried out, "she is nothing more then the devil to everyone, you even know she's evil stop lying and let me tell you this! she is heralds damn mistake because she tried to kill this new AI that HE created its no more then a some joke to others, no one cares for me, I know because they said it to my-" Moona had come in to the seen and kicked him out of here. She had noticed Xena crying so she came and hug her, "Did the mean little baby hurt your feelings again, this is why I kept you from comming." she stuck her tung out at cubia, "What the hell was that for!" "that was part of you punishment, the rest is making you clean out the city and clean after Tartarga." "Hell no!" "no manners mean more punishment." Cubia had only gulped on thinking of what punishment he'll get.

Moona is a young but and adult kind of person she has a crest on her cheek with pale blue eyes and beautifully silver flowing hair. she wore some-what of a kimono like outfit but it was all pure white. You could actually Winter because all you see on her is some sort of white...

Moona had walked up to cubia to notice that he had a perplexed face, "so many things going on with the family." cubia had noticed she had right down to the point noticed what happened. "nothing really just more of do this and do that or kill this and kill that, nothing out of usual family problem..." "Ahh i see so Herald threw you out of the area and Morganna wants you to kill the new AI." Cubia just felt like he was book being read like kids book.

"shut up!" "will you stop yelling your making Xena cry, poor girl she's only 7 months old." "so..." with cubia saying that got him another smack on the head. Time has just begun and many AI's have been trashed or just to weak to even live. many who did survive would forget who they where from real life or even the ones who are programed will go mad. In the real world it's nothing, but in "The World" it's like a War for survival. It was a sad time but all hope was going to begin with Aura the new child of Herald and Emma. This time it's different because now morganna is angry seeing this child, it was told Morganna will die once a ultimate AI is grown and Morganna had felt the presence of the AI Herald created. Thus Morganna had asked me, Cubia, The Anti-existence of Aura to kill her. Thats why I'm here but the problem is killing her, but I don't want to, I want to live, too. If I kill her I'll die and I don't want that. So I'll wait until the day I get stronger to resist the disappearance of me when Aura dies.

Once life comes into confusion, then who will help you? All those damn AI's trying to act like the flesh people makes me sick, why do they want to act on something they can never be...

**To Be Continued**

Sorry it was short I just didn't want to lose it like another story I was to late for, hope you guys like it plus sorry it is weird... but thats how my storys are dry humor and sometimes big bad dramas


End file.
